User talk:Revitalizer
Talk archives: 1 Spanish Hi, my dear administrator, thank you. I will be happy to help you in something and just one thing ... I can write in Spanish or in English is required? is difficult for me in english .. anyway Thank you :D I'm Allexiz Sorry I had problems with te acount Allexiz but I am !!! :Of course i do, just tell me what i have to do and i think.... you'll have to teach me to use more and better all on this wiki. :Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, no te defraudare hare mi mejor esfuerzo :D : ::Hi revitalizer scuse me for speak you in spanish... ::Hola, eh notado que es esta wiki presentas una paguina con los sound tracks disculpa, la verdad no entendi muy vien tu mensaje anterior pero quieria comentarte si no tienes una forma mas facil de ver, escuchar y si es posible descargar las pistas de Baten Kaitos. Si no conoces como podria, si es que me lo permites investigarlo, Es solo como una mejora ( a mi punto de vista ) si ya lo habias pensado y no es posible hacerlo me disculpo. ::De antemano, muchas gracias por tu tiempo :D Youhan 04:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC)YouhanYouhan 04:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry but for me is more easy write in spanish, i use google translator too '' :::''amm ... '' :::''respect to dwnloads was an option, '' :::''I meant to put an extension of the exclusive site for the sund tracks since at least for me I get a little complicated to send users to other sites, not know if I explain clearly and sorry again if I use a bad English '' :::No se mucho de estos temas, soblre la administracion de una pagina no estoy tan familiarizado pero bueno eh dirigido y monitoreado grupos de personas GAMERS !!! de un juego Online llamado Operation7 no se si lo conoscas y ahi aprendi a tratar personas de otras nacionalidades :::me gustaria hablar con tigo, para lograr un acuerdo entre tu y yo por si deseas que os apoye mas con la version o versiones en ingles y bueno creo que un administrador como tu debe conocer a la gente en quien confia su blog, bueno, Si deseas charlar conmigo avisame hora y fecha porfavor y por que medio MSN, FB, SKP o otro programa para comunicacion :::Thanks :) By: Youhan :::Ok, Only if you acept my proposal..... you can download the software RAIDCALL i don't know if you know this program is for comunicate, is for communicate to voice or writing, i have a private server in it. :::it's easy, :::1.download :::2.create an account :::3. sing in the ID address :::4. I recive you (if i am .. of course ) :::link to download: :::http://raidcall.com/ :::ID to my server: 3267433 :::I am here every day and long time too. :::it's just if you'll like coming to speak with me and understand us. :::I hope to these talks with me are to benefit in this wiki. :::aahh just one thing more ..... give me your opinion please ..... ::: Thank you for your time :D .. :::Oh thanks that is more easy ..... Youhan09:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Youhan 'Youhan 09:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC)' Oh thanks that is more easy ..... i know to my language is an obstacle but.. I'll try do better. Please give me your opinion of my picture :s This contribution is considered? -------------> 'Youhan 04:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Youhan'Youhan 04:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC)' '''Solo era sugerencia, y la imagen pues es una contribucion haz lo que gustes con ella ^^' '''Youhan 03:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Youhan'Youhan 03:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC)' Thanks Thanks for the welcome back. Yeah, I'm the same user so that's fine with me.-Thejokethatkills0617 Images for Deletion Hey there is two pictures 56587 104567966364269 297866771 n.png and 281899 104566046364461 1269127735 n copy.png that should be deleted thank you! Thanks man! Can I be admin or anything to delete pictures and stuff, I want to do some massive update for unknown cards and stuff and i might need to delete messed up pictures i found better ways to upload pictures from the games. Ok, I figures this stuff out finally, sorry for the crap I did haha Just learning you can delete the any of the Esperanza cards but the "EsperanzaBattleCard.png" Also you can delete the Efreeti_Saber.png I have uploaded a better card. because I figured it out. Sorry and thank you! ^.^ I have all 99 characters with 1022 Mangus gathering and all SP Combos on BK:EWATLO, so I will try to complete the guides as best as I can for the community. ' (Ripperman5 (talk) 00:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC))' Identifying music Say, I was wondering if you could help me out. I'm trying to figure out what the music is used on this this and certain other videos of ''Eternal Sonata Special Attacks (such as Frederic's) uploaded by the same person. They all sound like they could have been composed by Sakuraba, but I have no idea where they're from. Any ideas? ProfessorTofty (talk) 12:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I was able to get in contact the person who posted the videos and he said at least some, if not all of the tunes are from something called Mana Khemia 2. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Return Greeting Hello! Yes, I think I was looking up something and didn't like the text that was on the particular Wiki Page (or maybe it was missing something?). I'm sorry I haven't been around much. My uni semester floored me. But I am done, for the year at least, and now have free time to catch up on everything I missed. I am still Let's Playing Baten Kaitos, and am almost done with the game now. How about you? How's life treating you? XD Eltaire (talk) 12:25, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Ha Sorry havn't been on either, my gamecube controllor broke, so I cannot play anymore. ' (Ripperman5 (talk) 18:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC)) ' Manga Hey, been thinking on adding somethings to this wiki, and since you look like the most active member around here, i thought about asking for your help. How I should put a page about the manga. Should I put all the pages(of the manga) in one page(of the wiki), or should I make one page(on the wiki) for every chapter, since every chapter is different. Thanks for any help you can provide, a sorry for my bad english, I'm from a non english speaking country and I've been neglecting my studies of english on the past few months.ViniciusFernandes (talk) 14:30, November 30, 2012 (UTC) The manga is one of the releases we don't have any information/images on yet (including the novels and strategy guides), so it would be fantastic if you uploaded some! As for how to format it, I think one page for the entire manga makes the most sense and different Headings for each chapter. Underneath each Heading you can use the Galley feature on your right to easily upload and arrange the images. Do you happen to know the exact title of the Manga? -Revitalizer (talk) 17:37, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Each chapter has it's own name, one is named Kee, other is named The parnace candy adventure, among others. I found the manga on this site (http://freedomofflight.webs.com/apps/photos/), if you're interested in adding them to the wikia I apreciate since you have more experience editing here.ViniciusFernandes (talk) 18:06, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Baten Kaitos Wiki looks great (love the holiday theme!) and I've added it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Busy, Busy! Hey there! I see you've been extremely busy with the Wiki! We're nearing 1000 pages! That's awesome! I have been busy myself with work, so that's why I haven't been that active. :( I also realised that the Sun Anklet is a Magnus I'll never be able to take a capture of, as I don't have it, and I missed it (the guide I was following didn't indicate that it needed to be collected at a certain point), so that sucks! :( I will try and get all of Gibari's Paddles soon as I have pretty much all of them, and should have some time to do it this weekend. Anyway, hope you're going well, and loving the new navigation panel! :D Take care Eltaire (talk) 07:39, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the work! Hello Revitalizer, I'm a fan of the series and a reader of the wiki, otherwise a nobody, so I don't know how much it'll mean to you and Eltaire - but... thank you! From the community, from myself, thank you. We really appreciate having people dedicating their time and effort to documenting so much about such a wonderful (and expansive!) series, it's really a great thing to see. I know it's not much, but should you guys ever need something - templates, that sort of thing, you have a friend of the Metro Wiki - I'd be happy to show my appreciation. Congrats on the spotlight too, by the way. ~ Chaosian Hey there! You might remember me from about a year or so back! Well just letting you know....I'm back! :D haha. Marx Wraith (talk) 02:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) No prob! Ah, you're welcome! I'm fairly new to editing wikis, so I just looked at some pages that were already filled out to figure out where to put everything. On that note, I'm very sorry for any mistakes I might make along the way ^^; I love the Baten Kaitos series and I'm playing through Eternal Wings at the moment, so I decided to fill in anything I could. I plan to stick around for a while, so I'm sure you'll see a lot more of me! -Roratude (talk) 21:31, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Ahhh you're welcome, I'm so glad to hear it! ^^ I was actually pretty stoked to see how thorough that infobox is; the Magnus themselves have a lot of information that's really helpful to know, and I personally feel both the aging information and where to find each Magnus are the most important ones. I'm actually trying to complete the Gathering and everything in Eternal Wings at the moment, so when I saw a lot of the Magnus pages were blank, I decided to fill in everything I could. I'm working through the list of Eternal Wings stubs as I get each item. There's a lot of information out there, but it's really hard to find one place that compiles it all (especially for this series, probably because it's rather obscure), so I'm really happy I can help work towards making this Wiki that place. I seriously appreciate all the hard work you and everyone else has put into this Wiki as well! -Roratude (talk) 19:54, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Haha indeed I do! It can get frustrating when you need to cross-reference so many documents for one thing, as I'm sure you're well aware of. :9 It's great to know you've got a list of Eternal Wings sidequests going! I've started keeping track of those little fetch-quest-magnus tasks I've come across because I can never seem to find a complete list, so that's awesome! I'm still working through the Eternal Wings Magnus pages that haven't been filled out yet, and I'll add some missing Monster information along the way too. I mostly figured out the Eternal Wings Enemy infobox earlier, so I'm all excited about that. I can't get many exact numbers though, I'm assuming things like HP values are in the official guide or something? Anyway, if there's ever a way for me to help out somewhere specific, I'd be happy to. c: -Roratude (talk) 03:52, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the tip to the side, where prayer is! Helped me a lot. I have seen that there was no prayer in German, so I've written it to do so. Oh and cool avatar. Xelha16 (talk) 12:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Eternal Wings Sidequests Hey Revitalizer, I noticed a couple things while I was looking through the list of Minor Quests in Eternal Wings, and I wasn't sure where to post about it, so I hope this is okay. *The same sidequest is in the list twice under different names: Being a Bother and Talking in Class are both the quest that rewards you with the Magical Piggy Bank *Loveless in Pherkad is actually a quest that takes place in Nashira, but I didn't want to rename it without permission or something *There is a repeatable (though pointless) quest in Pherkad, where a spoiled little girl wants a Mountain Apple but her mother refuses to keep buying her more of them. You can deliver Mountain Apples to her, and in return she gives you a Pebble for each one. There isn't a page for it, and I can see why if it was intentionally skipped, but I'm just trying to cover all the bases here. *Also pointless, when Kalas and crew first arrive in Sheliak there is an Imperial Soldier that demands they fetch him something to drink. You can give him pretty much any water Magnus (including Mountain Apple Wine and Apple Vinegar), and which one you give him will determine his reaction to it, but he never gives you a reward regardless of what you bring him. This one is missing from the list as well, but again I'm not sure if it deserves a mention or not. *This one isn't really a quest, but it does involve the use of a Quest Magnus so I'll mention it for the sake of being thorough: you need to use a Stoked Flame in Moonguile Forest to reach a treasure chest. My guess is this one probably just belongs on the Moonguile Forest page. *The last one I know of that's missing from the list I'm not quite far enough in the game to check, but I think you're supposed to bring a Sea Bream Fillet to Trill's mom at their restaurant in Balancoire. She'll give you a Wizard Robe in Return. Checking the Wizard Robe page, this quest is listed as "No Fish in Mira" but that page doesn't exist. Maybe it should be called No Fish in Balancoire, just like the No Salt in Balancoire quest? Just an idea. Anyway that wraps up everything I noticed, sorry if this was the wrong place to put it! -Roratude (talk) 04:34, December 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hahaha well you're welcome then! There are tons of little quests like this in Eternal Wings and it is really hard to keep track of them all. I actually remembered a few more as I was looking through my notes, although they don't all involve Quest Magnus. They're still sidequests though, and Pendant for Aljeemo/Goldoba Passwords don't involve Quest Magnus either, so here we go: *You get a small scene when you talk to the girl milking a Pow in the barn at Cebalrai. She's bored of living there and dreams of running away to Pherkad. If you return to her after being to Pherkad, she'll ask you if you liked the city. If you say yes, she'll give you the Anklet of Calm Winds. I'm not sure what happens if you say no, but I can test it later if need be since this is VERY early in the game. *When Kalas first gets the Blank Magnus from Larikush, he needs to take the Explosives to clear the path through Nunki Valley that was blocked by a landslide. This is actually part of the main storyline, so it technically isn't really a sidequest, I suppose... in which case, I'm not sure what to put in the Quest Use field for Explosives. *Another main-storyline one is bringing a specific Quest Magnus to four of the five Interdimentional Cracks: Cloud to Diadem's, Celestial Flower Seed/Bud/Flower to Anuenue's, Mirage Weed to Mira's and Lava to Alfard's. It would probably be sufficient to list these on the Interdimentional Crack page, since again they aren't technically a sidequest. *The dreaded Sun Anklet, bane of people trying to complete the Gathering everywhere due to its absence from the One Chance FAQ on GameFAQs and an error in another guide that will cause you to lose it if you go to the place it tells you to. After battling Malpercio in Algorab, you need to talk to someone in Gemma (on the far left side I believe) to receive the Anklet. If you leave without talking to that person, it's gone forever. I'm not quite up to that point in my current file, but I can check exactly when it becomes unavailable once I get there - I think you lose your chance to grab it when you leave Duhr. All I really know is that the window of opportunity is pretty small. *This last one is kind of mentioned on the Loveless in Nashira page, but it's really the prerequisite for completing that quest early in the game when it's first available. You need to bring Pristine Water to Pherkad and use it to water the dead/withered flowers along a building on the right (Stagnant Water may or may not work, I don't know). This will allow you to pick up the essence of Nameless Flower. Once it ages into Pressed Flower you can give it to the lady standing by the Nameless Flowers (she wants a way to preserve them forever), and in return she will give you Popular Pickup Line. The kicker is she will only give it to you once, and if it ages into Outdated Pickup Line or you discard it before getting to Nashira, then you will have to wait until much later in the game to do the Loveless in Nashira quest. You do still get the Shako for it, but it's completely useless by then. I found this out the hard way. :P I'll let you know if I come across anything else, and I'll probably look into adding some details to the individual minor quest pages if any of them need it since they're pretty fresh in my head. I would create some of the pages, but I don't have a clue what to call them so I'll leave that to you. Sorry. :P -Roratude (talk) 21:21, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Stuff I forgot! *Several members of Quzman's family will sign the Family Tree as soon as you meet them, but most of them need to be convinced. Obviously this huge sidequest has its own page in the major quest section, but I saw that a few of the "convincing them to sign" quests are in the minor quest category (Like Father Like Son and Family of Bluebirds for example). Were you planning on only including the ones that require a Quest Magnus to complete? This would make sense, as each family member's page already has instructions on how to recruit them, so anything more would probably be redundant. But if you did want a page for each little "recruitment quest" I could try to scrounge up a list of the ones that don't sign automatically (I'm probably just being way too neurotic about this I'm so sorry) *Once you complete the Celestial Alps, you'll gain access to a special sidequest for each of your six characters. I'm pretty sure Kalas' is required by the main storyline, but the other five are optional. They're not as big as the Star Map or the Animal Collection, but they are significant and more involved than the minor quests (plus you get the second best equipment along with everyone's final class-up Magnus), so maybe they could be included in the major quests? I'm sorry if they already have their own page, because if they do I can't find them... the locations of each quest have pages, though. *I forgot to mention the Golden Pick Axe earlier; it's also involved in the main storyline and is part of the puzzle in Detourne. I'm mostly asking about these because of the Quest Use fields on the Quest Magnus pages, like I mentioned above with the Explosives. Should I leave it as None in the case of the Magnus being used for main storyline/puzzle purposes? -Roratude (talk) 02:32, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Pac-man Hey man, I was going around some Faqs and I found the stats of the Pacman magnus from etternal Wings, and I was thinking, should I put the EW pacman in their own page or put them with their origin counterparts like the other magnus that appear in both games? ViniciusFernandes (talk) 14:24, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, me again, so I was adding the descriptions of the heartflask page, but there seems to be a problem and I can't edit it for some reason, in the page the heartflask goes Heartflask 1,2,3,4,5, but the page seems to be organized following the gathering order, so the page was supposed to be 1,5,2,3,4, the pics are correct and i rearanged the descriptions when I noticed, but the names are in incorrect order, and as mentioned before I can't change it, so if it's possible fixing that. Thanks in advanceViniciusFernandes (talk) 21:59, December 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Origins Quests Edit Hey man, I noticed you've started created some Origins Quests pages. That's great to see! That's one more topic we're making inroads into. :) -Revitalizer (talk) 19:57, December 27, 2013 (UTC) *No problem, after I finished with the Origins quest magnus, I decided to do something different, got tired of copying magnus description after magnus description and noticed the wiki was laking a Origins sidequests page. I also have a few more contributions, besides the sidequests, in mind. I'll put them soon. ViniciusFernandes (talk) 22:01, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey again Revitalizer, I just wanted to drop you a note saying that Egg is a battle Magnus in Eternal Wings in addition to being a Quest Magnus in Origins. I added all the EW info to the page, but there is no picture of it and I couldn't find one anywhere I looked. Just wanted to let you know, you're magic at getting all those Magnus pictures. :P -Roratude (talk) 19:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC) *Oh wow, thanks for that link! Actually, now that I have a high-quality picture of every EW Magnus, would you mind if I re-uploaded some of them to replace the pictures that are blurry or still have spirit numbers on them? And if that's okay, exactly how should I go about doing that? I'm aging Shampoo and honestly have nothing better to do. >~> Subsequently, I'm in the clear for getting 100% in Eternal Wings! Even better, because I have every EW Magnus except for two, I've finished adding all the information for Eternal Wings Magnus and there are no more EW Stubs! :D There is one page left in the category, but it's a typo. The page is Picked Plums, but the actual Magnus is Pickled Plums and already has a page of its own. I don't know what to do with it, so I just left it there. My apologies for rambling on, I really hope I'm not too annoying. >~< -Roratude (talk) 21:13, January 31, 2014 (UTC) **Ahh okay, so it'll just overwrite the ones that exist already. For the Magnus with spaces, do I use a space or an underscore? And because they're named as the page they belong to, I don't need to enter a destination filename, right? Thanks :) -Roratude (talk) 00:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Origins Quest Magnus Okay, I think I got it! Thanks for that link, too. I filled out the Drinking Water page, so it would be great if you could take a look whenever you get a chance and let me know if I formatted everything correctly. -Roratude (talk) 20:23, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, the only thing I can think of at the moment that isn't included in the Origins Magnus Infobox is a parameter for which direction (if any) a quest magnus affects other nearby quest magnus; for example, Good Times will affect the magnus directly next to it in all four directions, but Phantasmagoria will only influence to the left and right. The effect parameter could also be used to indicate this however, so it doesn't necessarily require its own spot. Also, I've just been using Physical for the element of magnus that don't actually HAVE an element (including items in Origins/all quest magnus), but this is a small technicality that only I'm nit-picky enough to bother pointing out, probably. :Augh, one quick addition: a second Story Use spot for Eternal Wings Quest Magnus would be nice, since a handful of them are required at more than one point in the story. -Roratude (talk) 21:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks Revitalizer, you rock! I thought of one more question to bother you with, and that's concerning the quest magnus that are used in upgrades. For the Upgrade Use (upu) parameter, which equipment magnus should I list: the base equipment fused with the quest magnus, or the upgraded result? (Arondite vs. Excalibur on Celestial Tree's page for instance, in case that made no sense) -Roratude (talk) 00:17, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the founder a Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki and would like to request an affiliation between our two wikia sites. I hope to hear from you soon. Thank you for your time. Here is a link for reference: http://neptunia.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Wiki ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 14:57, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Vallye's Age I apologize that it took me so long to see your message regarding this topic; been a very busy summer so far. To be honest, I made Vallye's age 29 because the original article stated that she was nine in Batean Kaitos Origins. Since that game took place 20 years prior to BK, I simply added the years together. I trusted whoever made the article originally ultimately, but in terms of in-game evidence, I cannot be 100% sure. It has been a while since I actually played the games, but I think there might have been a mention of it in BKO during one portion of the game.Thejokethatkills0617 (talk) 19:57, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! HD Pictures for Origins Magnus Hello, sorry to bother you, i have made a set of HD pictures of every origins magnus, and i would like to know if could change the current pictures (wich are photograph of a televisor screen) to mine (wich are extract of 3x native textures screenshots from dolphin). thanks for your time. Necriptos (talk) 15:49, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Wiki proposal thread Hi Revitalizer, I have opened a thread in order to provide a watch to this wiki where the community is much less active now. Thank you.